Shikanaru ?
by Hinko-san
Summary: Pas d'histoire particulière ou comment ne pas donner envie à un lecteur. Shame on me ! J'avouerais qu'un jour j'ai pensé au jeu de mot Shikanaru et que je ressentais l'envie d'écrire un lemon depuis un bout de temps. Donc je l'ai fait. C'est mon premier lemon, soyez indulgents. 'Fin, faudrait déjà que vous veniez lire. ça vous tente ? YAOI Shika/Naru


**_SHIKA…NARU !_**

« Shika… tu fais quoi, là ? » lâcha Naruto, d'une voix déjà embrumée par l'alcool, qui ne faisait que le rendre plus désirable aux yeux dudit « Shika ».

Ce dernier avait abandonné la bière bien entamée et loin d'être la première de la soirée qu'il tenait à la main pour allonger son camarade à même le sol. Dans un même temps, il avait passé une de ses jambes entre celles de Naruto et, chaque main enserrant un des poignets de Naruto à hauteur du visage du blond, il le surplombait maintenant.

Il avait détaché ses cheveux, qui retombaient devant son visage, lui donnant un certain charme. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de l'homme sous lui. Car, oui, maintenant on pouvait qualifier Naruto d'homme. Les rondeurs de l'enfance avaient disparues, laissant son visage aminci, lui donnant plus de caractère. Seuls perduraient ses marques sur les joues et ses yeux azurs si expressifs. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus longs et toujours aussi désordonnés. Il avait vraiment un visage d'ange, du moins aux yeux de Shikamaru. L'alcool donnait de la profondeur à son regard et ses joues avaient pris une teinte légèrement rosée.

Ces deux-là avaient partagé quelques étreintes et quelques baisers depuis le départ de Sasuke, Naruto puisant du réconfort auprès de Shikamaru, qui les lui avaient offerts de bon gré sans toutefois grommeler au préalable un « galère » pour la forme.

« J'ai envie de quelque chose de plus excitant... » annonça Shikamaru d'une voix chaude, qui contrastait avec le ton râleur qui le caractérisait habituellement et qui, malgré l'état de torpeur dans lequel il était plongé, électrisa Naruto.

Cependant, en dépit des signaux que lui transmettait son corps, Naruto rétorqua d'une voix fébrile :

« Shika… On en a déjà parlé… Pas de sexe entre nous. »

« Je ne demande pas l'avis de ta bouche, mais l'aval de ton corps » lui répondit Shikamaru, les yeux brûlant de désir et, collant son genou contre l'entre-jambe de Naruto pour y sentir une érection naissante, il poursuivit « Et je viens de l'obtenir. »

Paniqué par la lueur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Shikamaru, Naruto tenta de dégager ses poignets, mais l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité en quantité non négligeable avait déjà commencé à faire son effet et ses gestes étaient ralentis et désordonnés.

Néanmoins Shikamaru, même s'il était moins éméché que Naruto, était dans un état voisin du sien et il jugea plus prudent d'éviter de se prendre un coup fortement préjudiciable au vu des prouesses sportives qu'il comptait réaliser dans un futur très proche.

Avant que l'idée de porter une vile attaque dans cette zone précieuse ne parvienne au cerveau de Naruto – il lui restait quand même un peu de temps, ce dernier n'était pas une lumière en matière de réflexion et encore moins sous l'emprise de l'alcool – il mit à contribution ses talents.

Une force inconnue de Naruto vint remplacer celle des mains de Shikamaru pour maintenir ses poignets tandis que cette même force achevait de le clouer sur place en attachant ses chevilles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'identifie :

« Nan Shika, me dis pas que tu vas faire ça. »

Il eut beau se tortiller avec plus d'ardeur, il était pris au piège.

« Shhh, mon beau, je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier le traitement. »

Pour couper court à ses protestations, il l'embrassa et plaqua son corps un peu plus contre le sien.

Naruto ne tint pas longtemps face à la langue inquisitrice qui s'était aventurée à la recherche de la sienne. La façon dont Shikamaru utilisait sa langue avait toujours été divine. La fougue de leur baiser le laissa pantelant et Shikamaru fut libre de poursuivre son entreprise.

Sa bouche remonta le long de sa mâchoire, et alternant entre coups de langue, douces morsures et baisers, il descendit, parcourant langoureusement ce cou qu'il savait si sensible de Naruto, qui malgré ses efforts, ne put retenir quelques gémissements.

Lorsque le t-shirt – orange – de Naruto devint gênant, il le retira à l'aide de ses deux mains, la technique de manipulation des ombres aidant, pour laisser découvrir le torse finement musclé de son propriétaire qui ne demandait qu'à recevoir ses attentions.

Se conformant aux pensées de Shikamaru, les ombres qui maintenaient les chevilles de Naruto lui firent écarter les jambes tout en les repliant quelque peu à la verticale. Shikamaru se logea entre elles, et gémit lorsque son érection rencontra celle de Naruto, à travers leurs vêtements.

S'allongeant un peu plus sur Naruto, Shikamaru laissa sa langue vagabonder sur le torse du blond. Il s'arrêta sur un des tétons durcis de Naruto, qu'il lécha précautionneusement avant de le mordiller tendrement. De sa main droite, il pinçait légèrement l'autre téton de Naruto, qui n'était plus que soupirs sous lui.

Traçant un sillon brûlant sur son torse, la langue de Shikamaru partit pour une nouvelle destination. Naruto la sentait qui descendait, descendait… Elle s'arrêta au niveau de son nombril et la sensation de cette langue allant et venant à l'intérieur de son nombril, mimant l'acte sexuel, le perdit. Il aimait se sentir prisonnier de Shikamaru, les ombres l'enchaînant efficacement, le soumettant à la volonté de son tortionnaire. Il en voulait plus.

Voyant son partenaire plus enclin à la poursuite des évènements, Shikamaru délaissa le nombril de Naruto pour échanger un baiser mouillé avec lui puis ses mains s'activèrent à enlever un à un les derniers vêtements qui les séparaient encore.

Il fit glisser le pantalon de Naruto et bientôt, il fut nu devant lui. Shikamaru ne pouvait détacher son regard du membre durci de son vis-à-vis. Le voir gorgé de sang pour lui était une vision qui faisait douloureusement pulser le sien contre son boxer.

Il avança sa bouche vers le membre de Naruto et souffla sur le gland, procurant des frissons incontrôlables à Naruto, qui n'en menait pas large.

Léchant le membre avec application, de bas en haut, il s'affaira à donner du plaisir à Naruto. Il sentait bien la frustration du blond, sous ses coups de langue.

La voix rauque, il demanda alors :

« Que veux-tu, Naru ? »

Haletant, celui-ci répondit :

« Imbécile… Tu sais très bien ce que je… veux. »

« J'aimerai te l'entendre dire. »

« Je veux… mon sexe dans ta… bouche. »

Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre, sachant qu'il avait perdu la partie :

« Et après… je te veux,… toi, en… moi… »

Il poussa un cri lorsqu'enfin Shikamaru, satisfait de la réponse offerte, mit fin à sa torture et prit son membre en bouche, entièrement. Ce contact humide, cette langue, tout le rendait fou.

Shikamaru profita de l'état dans lequel était Naruto pour introduire un doigt dans son intimité. Celui-ci perçut à peine l'intrusion, tant le plaisir procuré par Shikamaru était grand. Au troisième doigt, la douleur se fit nettement plus sentir, mais, s'alliant au plaisir, elle manqua de peu de le faire jouir.

Alors qu'il se sentait sur le point de venir, il en informa Shikamaru, qui arrêta sa douce torture.

« Viens en moi, maintenant » lui dit-il.

« Doucement, mon beau. D'où te vient tant de précipitation ? Tu n'étais pas d'accord au début. »

« Arrête de parler et enfonce toi en moi, bordel ! »

Obéissant avec un sourire victorieux à l'injonction du blond, Shikamaru retira ses doigts, baissa son boxer et guida son membre jusqu'à l'entrée de Naruto, avant de s'enfoncer en lui, attentif à la moindre de ses expressions. Naruto grimaça mais ne protesta pas. C'était quand même plus gros que trois malheureux doigts. Une fois totalement en lui, Shikamaru savoura cette sensation de chaleur autour de son sexe, cette chair se contractant autour de lui.

Retenant ses pulsions, il attendit l'assentiment de Naruto avant de se retirer pour s'enfoncer d'un coup de nouveau en lui, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Il défit les liens maintenant les jambes de Naruto, qui virent naturellement s'enrouler autour de lui. C'était si bon. Il entama un va-et-vient, variant la vitesse de ses coups de reins pour surprendre Naruto et lui procurer plus de plaisir.

Lorsqu'il atteint un point qui fit gémir Naruto nettement plus fort que les fois précédentes, il s'appliqua à le retrouver à chaque poussée. Naruto ne faisant que se répandre en « Aaaah, ouiii ! Shikaaa ! Plus fort ! », il accéléra la cadence.

Voyant que ça ne suffisait pas à son blond, il se retira, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration avant de le retourner. Les épaules de Naruto heurtèrent le sol et ses mains furent attachées dans son dos. Prenant appui sur les hanches de Naruto pour s'assurer d'une bonne prise, Shikamaru le pénétra de nouveau et enchaîna des coups de butoirs toujours plus rapides et profonds, le satisfaisant cette fois pleinement.

Avec un « Ah… Shika… Je vais… », Naruto vint. D'un dernier coup de rein, Shikamaru le suivit dans la jouissance également. Epuisés, ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux à même le sol.

Son bras enserrant Naruto, plaquant le dos du blond contre son torse et sa main caressant doucement le ventre de Naruto, Shikamaru embrassa tendrement sa nuque. Il ne se savait pas aussi doux après le sexe, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il avait envie de faire là.

Naruto l'interrompit d'une voix mal assurée, pas certain de la signification des mots qu'il allait prononcer.

« Euh. Y'a pas à dire, c'était génial. Je regrette de pas l'avoir fait avant mais… Tu voudrais pas au moins l'enlever ? »

Shikamaru se retira de lui avec un sourire.


End file.
